All liquid crystal display devices in prior art include liquid crystal display modules. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display module includes a display panel 1 and a backlight module 2. The liquid crystal display panel 1 comprises an upper polarizer 11, a color filter substrate 12, an array substrate 13 and a lower polarizer 14. The backlight module 2 comprises an upper prism 21, a lower prism 22, a scattering sheet 23, a light guide plate 24, a reflection sheet 25 and a rear (back) plate 26. The rear plate 26 has four barrier walls 261. A plastic frame (molding frame) 28 is provided on inner side of the barrier walls 261. A housing space is formed by the rear plate 26 and the barrier walls 261. The liquid crystal display panel 1 is arranged in the housing space, and is fixed on the plastic frame 28 by a double-sided adhesive tape 27.
However, a frame W of the liquid crystal display module in prior art is located outside a display region A/A. The frame W is mainly co-decided by both of a frame W1 of the liquid crystal display panel 1 and a frame W2 of the portion of the backlight module 2 beyond the liquid crystal display panel 1. Based on this structure, the frame of the liquid crystal display module can not be further reduced, which is not advantage to achieve a liquid crystal display product with a narrow frame.